happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Wheel
Third Wheel is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Lustly * Cuddles Featuring * Giggles * Toad * Savaughn * Otus Appearances * Marshal * Handy * Mole Plot Cuddles knocks on Giggles' door and escorts her into his car. As they drive off, Cuddles fantasizes about watching the stars with his crush. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of them, wanting to hitch a ride with them. The stranger is quickly revealed to be Lustly. Despite being allowed on the trip, Lustly is disgruntled that she is in the back seat while Giggles sits next to Cuddles in the front. A puddle of oil causes the car to swerve out of control. Marshal is hit trying to cross the road and loses a wheel from his contraption. Toad is seen fixing his car at the side of the road, when he is ran over. His head replaces one of the tires and his quills pop another. The three passengers become aware of the situation, so Cuddles proceeds to investigate, leaving the two girls in the car. Giggles watches from a window, oblivious that Lustly is about to attack. A few minutes later, Cuddles tries looking for his lug wrench. To his surprise, Lustly shows up to give him the object, which is now covered in blood. Lustly is also wearing Giggles' bow. Cuddles and Lustly continue on, the former unaware that Giggles' head has taken the place of another of his tires. Savaughn and Otus sit in a police car eating donuts, when Cuddles' vehicle passes by and turns out to be over the speeding limit. The police officers set motion. Cuddles makes his stop at the edge of a cliff and waits for Giggles to show up. Lustly tells him Giggles won't be coming, worrying him. The cops show up and a relieved Cuddles approaches them to report about his missing girlfriend. But they respond by tazing him. Lustly tries to save Cuddles by splashing a bucket of water on Otus, electrocuting the both of them. Savaughn flips out and hops into Cuddles' car. He charges at Lustly, driving off a cliff in the process of killing her. A tow truck arrives at the site of the crash and Handy tells the Mole to look at the car. Mole notices one of the tires is missing and unknowingly uses Lustly's head as a replacement. Handy and Mole drive away, dragging the car with Savaughn's body still inside. Then Marshal comes along and finds the actual missing tire, which he attaches to his contraption. Moral "A rolling wheel gathers no dust." Deaths # Toad is ran over. # Giggles is beaten by Lustly with a lug wrench. # Otus is electrocuted, along with Cuddles, when water splashes on his taser. # Lustly is ran over as well. # Savaughn dies in the crash. Trivia * Third wheel is a term for someone who interferes with a couple, as Lustly did here. The title also matches with Lustly's fate as her head becomes the third wheel of Cuddles' car (along with the heads of Toad and Giggles). * Giggles' death and outcome is similar to one of Flaky's imaginary deaths in Without a Hitch. A part of her body was also used as a tire in another canon episode Spare Tire. * This is the first episode Marshal survives. Category:Season 70 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes